Merry Christmas, Daddy
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: It's Christmas morning and JJ has invited Hotch, Jack and the rest of the team over to have breakfast and open presents. This is what happens when Hotch helps Emily make pancakes.


**a/n: hi guys! i know I haven't posted anything in a while. This is just a quick oneshot for my friend Cam for Christmas. Just some fluff and light Hotch/Emily featuring the team. Enjoy! Please read and review1**

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Five year old Jack exclaimed, jumping on his father's bed.

"Jack," his father, Aaron Hotchner, groaned, as he felt small hands pushing against his stomach, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Already 8:30, dad!" Jack replied quickly, knowing that was what his father was going to ask.

"Can't we sleep another 30 minutes?" Hotch, as he was called by his friends, asked, rolling over.

"Dad, I've been waiting to open presents since 6:30!" Jack said matter of factly, "But because it was your day off, and stayed in bed. But now it's time to wake up! Plus we have to go see Henry!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch's friend, and colleague, Jennifer Jareau, had invited Hotch and Jack, and the rest of the team, to her home to exchange presents later in the day.

"That's right," Hotch said nodding. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, buddy, let me shower, and we'll open presents," Hotch said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Jack exclaimed. He let from the bed and ran down stairs. Hotch could hear him giggling as he ran through the house.

Ten minutes later, Hotch was dressed and downstairs.

"Daddy! Aunty JJ called!" Jack exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Hotch asked as he started the coffee machine.

"That when we're done opening these presents we can come over for pancakes!" Jack squealed with excitement.

"Alright buddy," Hotch said laughing. He sat down on the couch with his cup of coffee.

"First present from… daddy!" Jack exclaimed. He tore the wrapping paper open excitedly.

"Easy Jack," Hotch said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, daddy," Jack giggled sheepishly. He finished unwrapping the first present. It was the remote controlled car he'd been hoping for.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging his father tightly.

"You're welcome, Jack," He said smiling. Jack continued to open presents, from his grandparents, his aunt Jessica and uncle and cousins, and from his father. When they were all finished opening presents, he hugged his father.

"Love you, daddy," Jack said smiling.

"I love you too! Are you ready to see Aunt JJ?" Hotch asked animatedly.

"Yes sir!" Jack exclaimed with a grin from ear to ear, "But you know who else I'm ready to see?" Jack asked with a wink.

"Who?" His father wondered.

"Emily. And I bet she's excited to see you too," Jack said.

"What?" Hotch said, choking on his coffee, "What makes you think that?"

"We're gonna be late! C'mon daddy!" Jack exclaimed, pulling Hotch off the couch.

**.oOo.**

"Hi Jack!" The small blonde woman at the door exclaimed.

"Aunty JJ!" Jack exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Will! Jack and Hotch are here! Will you bring in Henry?" JJ called as she let Hotch and Henry in. She gave Hotch a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon in guys. We were just getting Henry ready. You excited for pancakes, Jack?" JJ asked.

"Oh yes you bet!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good! Well Emily is in the kitchen getting the cooking stuff out. Why don't you help her?" JJ asked.

"I'd love too, but I think daddy wanted to help! Can I play with Henry?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, if your daddy wants to help, that's fine, too. You and I can go get Henry. Thanks for the help Hotch," JJ winked at him.

"Oh, yeah…I uhm, sure…" Hotch said embarrassed. He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know something I don't know?" JJ asked, narrowing her eyes, and kneeling next to Jack.

"Nope!" Jack said, and ran into the living room, where Henry and Will were. The door bell rang shortly, and soon the whole team was spread out in JJ's house laughing and handing out presents.

**.oOo.**

"Hey. I heard you got volunteered to help with pancakes," Emily said with a soft chuckle, as she saw Hotch entering the kitchen.

"Yeah…I guess Jack likes Henry a little more than you," Hotch teased.

"Guess so. Oh well. Looks like I'm stuck with you," Emily said with a wink. She pulled her raven black hair into a pony tail, "Ready to get to work, Agent Hotchner?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah lets get to it!" He said chuckling. He moved to the cabinet on the side of the kitchen where the bowls were. He reached up to grab them and came down just in time to see Emily bending over to get the sugar and flower. As soon as he caught a glimpse of her red bra under her shirt, he looked away quickly. _Don't look Hotch. Don't look. _He had to remind himself that he was her boss. He couldn't be looking at her beautiful, sexy- _Damnit, get a hold of yourself, man. _

"Did you get the bowls?" Emily asked smiling, as she stood up.

"Ahem, yes, here," Hotch said, clearing his throat, placing the bowls on the counter. They made busy pouring the ingredients into the bowls, and made small talk.

"Oh, a spatula," Hotch remembered.

"I'll get it!" They both said at the same time, and as they both reached for the spatula, her hand grabbed his on accident.

"Oh, geez, I'm…." She began.

"Sorry," Hotch apologized. Their hands rested on top of each other for a moment, but they were interrupted by Derek poking his head in the kitchen.

"How are those pancakes coming, Agen-" He began, but saw the intimate moment they were sharing and stopped.

"Oh, yeah! Yup! We're putting the pan on the stove right now! Hotch get the bacon," Emily exclaimed, pulling away quickly.

"You've got it!" Hotch exclaimed and moved to the fridge. Derek stood leaning against the door frame of the kitchen and watched the pair cook together, working in harmony in the kitchen, like they had been doing it forever.

Penelope walked up behind Derek, followed by JJ.

"They look like they're married," Penelope teased.

"Shh, don't be so loud. They'll hear you," JJ warned.

"Let's just watch," Reid piped in with a smirk.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed running in as Hotch began placing pancakes on a plate. He latched on to Hotch's leg.

"Hi Emmy!" He exclaimed, looking up at Emily.

"Hey, Jack," Emily said giggling, looking fondly at the boy. She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Oh yeah," Rossi said grinning, "Just like a family." The team looked on as Hotch, Jack and Emily finished cooking the pancakes together, laughing and teasing each other.


End file.
